


Luke and the Lightsaber

by Anonymous



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2018-03-18 18:29:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3579555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke experiences visions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Luke and the Lightsaber

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the community](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=the+community).



> written by [mirtagevss](http://tmblr.co/mX6ihUeRd__d_Qnd5w25Feg) on tumblr

> Luke held the lightsaber in his hands and turned it on.  The blade was a light blue, a couple feet long, and felt awkward in his slim hands.  His hands began to shake excitedly, curious about this azure sword, something he had never seen before.
> 
> "Your father's lightsaber," Ben Kenobi explained, "This is the weapon of a Jedi Knight.  Not random or clumsy like a blaster.  A weapon for a more civilized age."
> 
> The young man grasped it, and spun it around, carefully.  What a hero his father must have been, to have wielded such a magnificent sword.  A Jedi Knight?  His father must have accomplished much in his life.  Luke had heard legends about the Jedi from some of the folks in Mos Eisley, but whenever he asked his aunt and uncle, they always changed the subject They had been the galaxy's heroes before the Empire wiped them out.  And his father had been one of them?  Luke was eager to ask Ben more about the elder Skywalker and his service.
> 
> \----
> 
> Luke Skywalker cautiously observed Vader, waiting for the Dark Lord's next move.  Now he was truly putting his training from Obi-Wan and Yoda to the test.  He had disobeyed the small green Jedi's orders to go save Han and Leia.  But when he arrived on Cloud City, Leia was chasing a bounty hunter, and Han was nowhere to be found.  Luke had managed to shoot his way through scores of stormtroopers to try to save his friend, and now found himself about to face the most dangerous man in the galaxy.
> 
> Whoosh-hiss went Vader's breathing device.  "The Force is with you, young Skywalker.  But you are not a Jedi yet."
> 
> Luke approached the Dark Lord, anticipating, cautious.  The man in black armor stood, towering above him, about to draw his own weapon.
> 
> He gripped his lightsaber, his father's lightsaber.  All the feelings he had the first time he ever held it came flooding back: excitement and curiosity.  But now he also felt fear.  He was afraid to face Vader, but there was no going back now.  Besides, it was to help Han, Leia, and Chewbacca.  That had to be a worthy cause, surely.  Yoda would understand when he returned victorious to Dagobah.
> 
> Suddenly, he began to see things in his mind.  He was sure it wasn't some sort of illusion put up by Vader to confuse him or throw him off, but visions.  He remembered Obi-Wan telling him about some of the things the Force was capable of doing to and for those strong in it, but he had never experienced anything like this before.
> 
> The first vision was on Tatooine.  He saw a female Tusken Raider, hands raised defensively, screaming.  Infant Sand People ran from the blade's holder, crying to be protected.  The female's screams were permanently silenced by a quick slice.  Even though the Sand People were savages, Luke was shocked at the cruelty he saw in his mind.  What had they done to deserve such death?
> 
> He saw a boy of five years old, looking up at the person with the lightsaber, eyes wide with fear.  He mouthed words Luke couldn't hear.  Then the weapon was turned on, and children fell before it.  Luke was horrified.  These children had had a future ahead of them.  Now it had been denied to them, and for what reason?  What could children too young to understand cruelty and evil do to die by a lightsaber?
> 
> He saw a young Obi-Wan dueling the man behind the blade, pleading with him to change his mind.  Obi-Wan's face reflected betrayal and hurt.  He pointed to a young woman passed out on the ground and continued arguing with the young man.   The planet they were on was full of fire.  Luke could almost feel the sweat dripping off Obi-Wan and his opponent.  The vision took him to another part of the planet where the fight was ending.  Obi-Wan shouted something and raised his arms defensively.  There was a blur, and then Obi-Wan was standing over him.  Piercing blue eyes filled with tears, Obi-Wan choked out words of pain to his defeated enemy.
> 
> Then he reached down towards the foe and picked up a lightsaber.  Luke could tell from the hilt that it was the same lightsaber he was holding in his hands at this very moment.
> 
> So....Obi-Wan had been dueling Luke's father?  Then was the other Skywalker the same person behind the horrific events he had seen in his vision?  No, that couldn't be!
> 
> Luke let out a shaky breath.  He had to refocus himself and defeat Vader.  Afterwards, he would ask Yoda about what he had seen.
> 
> He switched his weapon on and charged Darth Vader.  He swore to himself he wouldn't become the monster he had seen in his vision.  He was going to be a Jedi Knight, the hero Obi-Wan had said his father was.  
> 
> The fight with Vader pushed him to his limits.  The Sith pushed him across the carbonite freezing room, driving the youth back.  Thrown into the freezing chamber, Luke jumped out with the Force.
> 
> "Impressive.  Most impressive.  Obi-Wan has taught you well."
> 
> The fight dragged on, into the hallway and into a control room.  Whatever Luke threw at Vader, the Dark Lord overcame it easily.  He found himself cornered, the black figure standing over him.  His heart racing, he slashed at the neck.  There was a nick, and Vader snarled in pain.   They clashed blades again.  In a flash of red, Luke felt searing pain in his right arm.  He screamed in pain and clutched the stump where his hand used to be.
> 
> Vader chortled.  "If only you knew the power of the dark side!  Obi-Wan never told you what happened to your father."
> 
> Luke seethed.  "He told me enough!" he barked.  "He told me you killed him!"
> 
> "No...I am your father."
> 
> Horror swallowed Luke up.  Vader was his father?  That couldn't be true!  His father had been a Jedi Knight!  He wasn't an evil Sith Lord!  He was a hero!
> 
> "No...that's not true!  That's impossible!"
> 
> "Search your feelings!  You know it be true!"
> 
> Luke thought back to his vision.  If that really had been his father who had killed innocents and fought Obi-Wan...what kind of Jedi had he been?  Was Obi-Wan simply ignorant of what he had done?  Or did he chose to withhold the truth from him?  But...Obi-Wan wasn't a liar.  Was he?
> 
> "Join me."  Vader's offer broke through his thoughts.  "And together we can rule the galaxy as father and son!"
> 
> "I'll never join you!"
> 
> Luke was balancing on the rails around the control panel, staring down into the abyss below him.  He steeled himself and jumped.  Carefully, and ever lucky, he finally landed, thousands of feet below, on a rail.  He clung to it and reached out to Leia in the Force.
> 
> She came to his rescue as she always did.  It felt good to have her by his side again, to comfort him as he felt lost and hurt.  
> 
> As the medical droid replaced his hand, Luke thought over his vision and what Vader had said.  He was full of questions that needed answering.   And Obi-Wan and Yoda surely had the answers he sought.
> 
>  

> He was ready to truly get to know his father.


End file.
